Digimon ZeroX
by Mouikairo
Summary: Yagami/Kamiya Shun is a normal 12 years old, he thens meets Vixmon in a mysterious place call Digital World. In the future he meets friends, enemy and an old friend which he'll be surprise! 50yrs aftr Digimon02, Digimon World DS, Japanese style not US.


"Yagami, hurry up!" shouted one of the boy at the front, "We're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Another boy with a pair of goggles on his neck came at the back. Soon the boy arrived with his group and quickly went inside the class. While they were running, they pass by the computer lab. A flash of light suddenly appear on one of the computer, which cause the boy with goggles curious. He went in the computer room and went nearer the computer. The light grew stronger and soon he was suck inside the computer.

He thought he was going to die, but he did not know that this is where his family destiny lies.

_50 years ago when the six DigiDestinied saved the children and the worlds, peace finally came. Digimons stopped living with humans for a while after a small darkness appears in their world. When the Digimons left, humans started to forgot about the Digimons existence. Finally, darkness befalls on the digital world again. This time, the 12 digidestined are already old or gone. It befalls on nine children, who are going to save the world. _

**Chapter 1- Ogremon fights, the discovery of Digimon**

"Urghh…what…?" Shun slowly wakes up from his short slumber after being suck into his school computer. He is still only after half-asleep from it. "What the heck happen? Weren't I going to school?" Talking to himself, he thought that this is all just a dream.

_A dream…yeah…_

"_But mama, I want to play with Vixmon a little longer!"_

"_I'm sorry Shun, but Vixmon is going home."_

"_But he's my partner! I don't wanna!" _

"_Shun…You got to let it go."_

"_Grandpa, not you too! I know even Grandpapa wanna be with Agu!"_

"_Sometimes, we just have to let it go. You'll see Vixmon one day, okay?"_

"…"

"_Shun-kun, I might only you for a short while, but I like being with Shun!"_

"_Vixmon…okay!"_

"SHUN!!!!!!"

"Eh?" A yellow round fox suddenly jumped on Shun's lap. Shun was silent with his wide for one minute. The small fox shook his tail with a smile, but soon snapped him and shook it away. "Who…What the heck are you!?" Shun's voice was trembling, afraid because he never such an animal.

"My name is Vixmon, nice to meet you!" Vixmon made his introduction nice and smooth, but Shun still does not accept it. Still trembling, Shun made his speech, "Why…out of…all people…it has…to be me?" "Hmm…because…I'm your Digimon. Your Digivice is proving that I'm correct, its right at your back pack."

Now he is confused, he took a glance at his keychain at his bag pack. He took his keychain out, and looks a bit closer at it. It has a card slot on the side and it's small. "So…where am I going to go?" Shun ask Vixmon, who didn't have a choice. Vixmon got happy and showed him the way to a place calls Digi-Central.

Half way, they pass by a big cave right beside them. It was about double Shun's height. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you…" Vixmon who is just right in front of Shun said it when Shun wanted to touch it, but unfortunately Shun already touched it.

A beast in green and had a bone on its hand came out from its cave. Shun started to tremble even more asked, "Vixmon…what is…that…your…friend…?" Vixmon, who is also trembling, answered back, "That is Ogremon…he's a Perfect Level Digimon…and…I'm just a baby!!"

Shun looked back at Vixmon slowly and made himself clear, "This is Ogremon, a Perfect Level, you're just a baby and I'm just a human. So…now what we can do is…" Without finishing his sentences, he quickly grabs Vixmon and, "Run!!"

Shun and Vixmon kept on running and running from the Ogremon. They soon stopped under a tree. The both of the thought that they escaped from Ogremon but the Digimon soon appeared behind them. Shun shouted out in panic and trembling, but Vixmon jumped in front of Shun and shot out bubbles on Ogremon. Unfortunately it has no effect on Ogremon.

But Vixmon still kept on spitting out bubbles until Ogremon crash its bone down and hurt Vixmon badly. Shun could not believe its eye, Vixmon who hurt itself to protect him. Shun quickly grab Vixmon and ran as fast as he can from Ogremon. "You idiot, why did you do that…!" Shun asked him as he ran, Vixmon slowly gain conscious and replied, "Because…I promise…I will…meet you…until…that day come…I…will…protect…you…" And Vixmon soon fainted.

Tears started to fall on Shun's cheeks, for no reason. Shun stopped running after that, Ogremon stopped with him. It was ready to hit Shun, but after Shun put Vixmon down on the floor he turn its face to Ogremon, his face is filled with anger. Shun walk one step closer to Ogremon but it kept on walk backwards. "I don't know why I met Vixmon." Another step closer, "I don't remember meeting him before." Another step closer and Ogremon is still moving away, "But that doesn't mean I never met him before." Another big step nearer, "But you hurt Vixmon." Another step closer, but stomping, "And I'll never…" Now running towards at Ogremon, he used his head to hit Ogremon's stomach while saying, "I'll never forgive you!!!!!"

Suddenly, Shun's Digivice started to shine and his hand felt like it has something. He picks up his Digivice and look what's on its hand. The card is midnight blue in color and on its centre it has a Capital D and on the left of the D says 'Courage'. As Shun was observing the card, Ogremon stood up and was ready to fight. Shun smirked a bit and grab his card and his Digivice. Immediately he combined the card into the Digivice's card slot and shouted, "Let's go! Vixmon, shinka*!"

Vixmon woke up instantly and stood up. "I can feel…Shun's courage." Vixmon's body started to changed, like digivolve. Vixmon's body grew bigger and it could stand in 2 legs, then its tail grew bigger as well as its face. When it's completely finish digivolve, Vixmon is now, "Renamon!"

"Renamon?" Shun was surprise that Renamon can evolve. But why? Ogremon was going to throw its bone making it a boomerang. As it threw, Renamon makes a counter back. It used 'Fox Dust' and it and made the bone disappeared. Ogremon started to get frighten and tried running away from Renamon but it was too late. Renamon used the same attack on it and soon it fainted.

Shun was silent for a few moment, when Renamon looked back at Shun, he smiled happily. "Renamon, you did it!" He quickly ran toward it and praised Renamon. But when the both of them are still smiling happily, Ogremon awoke and was beginning to attack Renamon and Shun from behind, who were unprepared.

Suddenly a flash of light appear hitting Ogremon. When it jumped up to a tree, it was a cat like Digimon. A voice from appear from behind saying, "Tailmon*, 5 seconds." And there goes Tailmon. It jumped up to the sky shouting, "Neko Punch!!" A big hit on Ogremon's stomach and Ogremon has disappeared into data. "4.20 seconds. It's an improvement."

A kid in an age of 13 appeared out of no where. The both of them didn't notice Shun and Renamon. Shun tried and called them, but the kid just ignore them. Soon the kid and the Tailmon left, leaving Shun and Renamon alone. "Jeez, what's his problem!?" said by a pissed Shun, Renamon made no comment but smiled. But soon Renamon devolve into Vixmon again.

"Hey, you devolved!" Shun realize when he saw the flash of light, Vixmon answered back that Digimon are able to devolve when they feel relax or if they want to. But most Digimon are unable to devolve after digivolving.

Right now, their problem is to get to the Digi-Central. Off they went, on foot, to Digi-Central! A new journey awaits them!

**Epilogue**

In the shadows, an evil Digimon was talking to a young human boy. Similar to Shun's but very different. "So did the boy of the Digisoul of Courage appear in the Digital World?" asked the dark Digimon. The boy kneed down and answer back, "Yes, My Lord." Before going back up he asked, "What are your commands, my lord?"

The dark Digimon was silent for a moment, and he finally answered back; "Destroy Yagami Shun and his Digimon, as well as destroy his Digivice!"

As he goes back standing and said, "As you wish, my lord." The boy turned back and walked away, thought, _"Yagami Shun…how you have grown. However, it'll be a pity that I'll have to kill you. So get ready!"_

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **I actually already wrote chapter 1, but after I stopped for a while. I suddenly thought that, "I don't need to follow the Digimon World DS so much, just some of it." I also used the Digimon Tamer's Digivice that can put cards. The cards have a secret to make the tamer's Digimon to evolve to a Prefect or an Ultimate. I'll be also using the combination of Digisoul and the signs of Courage and the others.

And I'm sorry to say this but I prefer using Japanese than English names. So if you're wondering, Yagami in English version is Kamiya. So Shun is actually a decedent of Taichi. And about the kid with the Tailmon, the kid name is Etsu and that's all I'll tell you. Tailmon is Gatomon in Japanese, like I said, I prefer Japanese version, unless the show is really from US.

I hope people will support this story; I really crack my head the 2nd hardest other than my New Abyss and Xandyn summer special. And just a secret, the boy who's working with the dark Digimon is somehow related to Shun. And that's it! More tamers to come soon, see you later!


End file.
